The present disclosure relates generally to analyzing remote sensing images and more specifically to determining boundaries of features in low contrast remote sensing images.
Extracting buildings and features is a critical process for intelligence and simulation environments in remote sensing. In low contrast raster data sets, the boundary of an object becomes difficult to identify with first-order principle means. Most known solutions revolve around a set of skilled analysts manually digitizing various features (buildings, roads, etc.) in remote sensing images. A skilled analyst may spend 9-10 seconds per building digitizing the boundary. In addition, semi-automated solutions include using imagery analysis to determine the boundary of an object. These methods fail in the case of low contrast. The issue is that there is not a uniform contrast from one part of an object's boundary to a separate part of the boundary.